Sólo un día
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Era sólo un día, nada más, un día en que tendría que ser bueno con el español que lo cuida, porque él es un pequeño chico de doce y Antonio su querido tutor al que no podía evitar por accidente casi matar. Dedicado a PrincesaLuna23. EspañaxRomano.


Saben que escribo mucho de una sola pareja, pero puedo variar, sí, puedo xD, mientras la pareja me agrade. Aunque no me quedan muy bien, u.u, espero que lo disfruten aún así :3

**Dedicado:** PrincesaLuna23, aunque esto es yaoi, pronto escribiré tu EspañaxFem!Romano, sólo espera :3  
**Pareja:**AntonioxLovino -EspañaxRomano-.  
**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
**Advertencia:**Lovi y sus métodos para hacer feliz a la gente.

Era una vez al año, no más, era una sola y puta y desgraciada y… ¡Ludwig! sí, es un insulto para ese italiano llamar a algo Ludwig, en fin, era una vez al año, suspiró con fuerza, se miró al espejo, vio el rostro de un muchacho italiano de doce años con las cejas fruncidas en el espejo, no estaba allí para bailar el lago de los cisnes y decir "Ay que lindo soy" afeminadamente en el espejo, no, se puso un trajecito de mesero a su tamaño, sólo un poco largo en las puntas, era hacer un desayuno…

El desayuno del mal.

Miró la tostadora, la tostadora lo miró a él, prendió el fuego y depositó el pan con delicadeza en el aparato metálico y luego…algo se cae, cuatro ollas más o menos, casi para levantar a un regimiento de un grito poco masculino, la voz de un español resonó en la casa media adormilada, preguntando qué era lo que pasaba, era Antonio, el tutor de dieciocho años del pequeño italiano, casi un hermano…casi un padre.

Y el pequeño coge un sartén, el mágico sartén "soluciona problemas" de la Tía de Hungría, y se encamina, hasta ver a la figura del español aún en piyama medio atontado.

–Q-Que lindo sartén Lovi, casi me recuerda al que usa Eli para matar a golpes a Gilb-…–

Y el sartén rebotó en la inocente cabeza del español, el italiano lo picó con un palito a ver si seguía con vida.

–Bien, no está muerto…–susurró como si eso bastara.

Y fue por la tostada, pero esta ya estaba quemada por una lado, se asustó un poco y cogió el pan con un paño de cocina, miró aterrado al español, "volvía a respirar" eso era atroz, tenía que dejarlo en coma para la próxima, era persistente, bueno, no es que lo quiera muerto, sólo que quedara "medio" agonizante, o que no se despertara.

Cogió el juguito de naranja con rapidez para echar un poco en el vaso favorito del español, luego, untó una gran cantidad de mermelada en el pan sacando un poco lo quemado de lo que casi parecía comida de algún tipo de adefesio inglés como ese tal anglosajón amigo del español, Artero, Arthurito, Armendio, algo así, tenía compasión del pobre diablo que viviera con ese sujeto, en otra parte en el norte de Inglaterra… un estadounidense estornudó con curiosidad.

Y cuando el español al fin abrió los ojos…

Preparó su mejor sonrisa, la más sincera que tuviera, una pequeña mientras sus mejillas se ponían un poco rojas y fruncía el seño, era un expresión casi de "quiero ir al baño", pero cuando el español vio al pequeño con la bandejita con comida para él no evitó enternecerse, no como para sacar su lado pedófilo a la luz claro pero se entiende.

–¡Feliz día del padre, maldito bastardo! –alzó la voz, mirando hacia otro lado.

–Oh Lovi… no debiste…–sonrió dulcemente, cogiendo la bandeja, en verdad "no debió", al menos casi matarlo a sartenazos, ahora sabía porque su amigo se había puesto tan raro, después de tantos poderosos golpes es imposible no hacerlo.

–¿Cómo está? –susurró el pequeño.

La cara del español sonreía, duramente pero lo hacía, masticando, no dejando ningún trozo mientras el menor lo miraba expectante para saber la repuesta, se acabó todo. Para el español comer eso fue realmente difícil, pero aunque supiera horrible y casi británico…sólo de pensar que ese chico lo había hecho… que se había levantado de su eterno estado "vegetal y holgazán" y le hizo algo, sólo aquello… hacía que fuera la mejor tostada del mundo, la más deliciosa.

–¡Delicioso, gracias Lovi! –sonríe suavemente, mientras atrae al pequeño a la cama tomándole de un brazo –¡Ya lo verás, cuando crezcas, tú serás un gran Chef, el mejor del mundo! y yo… ¡yo siempre estaré allí, orgulloso de ti! ¡te lo prometo!–

Porque esa simple tostada le hizo olvidar al español todas las deudas que tenía, porque ese simple gesto logró hacer que a pesar que tuviera que dejar de estudiar secretamente para poder mantener al pequeño y darle una educación decente no importaría en lo más mínimo, porque sólo verlo reír, sentado a su lado cada día lo hacía feliz, siempre lo hizo, aunque acabara muerto en varias ocasiones.

Y así…pasó mucho tiempo.

–Feliz día del Padre-Amante, maldito bastardo…–susurró un italiano sensual y elegante con el traje de un chef.

Habían pasado ya doce años, el español miró con nostalgia la mesa, había platillos exquisitos y de todo tipo de gustos, en especial recetas que incluían tomates, su pequeño ahora era alguien diferente, un hombre, un chef gourmet importantísimo que ya no atentaba contra su vida cada vez que pescaba algún utensilio de comida en casa, porque para le gente normal una cuchara es sólo algo con que se toma una sopa, pero para el español antiguamente que la tuviera Lovi era casi como si ese objeto se transformara en una motosierra.

Estaban en el restaurante, solos los dos, Lovi era el dueño, y ese era el día especial aún de los dos, pero Antonio no puede evitar sentir algo de nostalgia al ver la mesa puesta, y sus días antiguos volvían a él, como de un momento a otro pasaron a ser algo más que una linda familia cuando Lovi cumplió dieciséis, cuando le confesó que lo amaba, cuando él dejó de ver a ese pequeño sólo como un hijo.

–Ha pasado mucho tiempo... –

–Y mucho ha cambiado...–

–Mucho...–susurró el español mientras el menor tomaba asiento.

–Quizás... no tanto...–apartó la mirada Lovino mientras dejaba un pequeño platillo entre el delicioso banquete.

Era una tostada totalmente quemada por un lado, y por el otro, para disimular…tenía una gruesa cubierta de mermelada, porque han pasado años y aun siendo un experto en cocina nunca ha logrado hacerla bien, nunca ha dejado de amar a ese español, quizás ahora de una manera diferente, mas pasional, más intima y de propiedad, sin tanta fraternidad.

Porque es mejor que algunas cosas jamás cambien, sólo que se transformen a algo más hermoso y bello.

**N.A: **No me pude concentrar en este fic, hoy traigo dos más de esta pareja -uno es hetero-, en fin, que viva la tostadita del amor de Lovi (?), siempre será igual, y claro, que viva el EspañaxRomano! :3


End file.
